What if?
by StarChild4
Summary: Jesse wants to move back to Treegap and find winnie. But what will he find did she or didnt she drink the water?
1. Treegap

Mae, Miles, Tuck and Jesse were sitting in their house far away from treegap. Jesse always seemed so sad after he left Winnie almost 85 years ago. They were eating there dinner when Jesse spoke.  
  
" What if, this week we go back to Treegap, I think it would be nice to see our actual home again?"  
  
" You just wanna go to see Winnie" replied Miles.  
  
"And, what if I do is there a problem with that.." shouted Jesse.  
  
" Boys, Its dinner time no fighting please" Mae replied  
  
" your mother is right. And I don't think we can go to Treegap and Jesse if Winnie is.  
  
" DEAD DEAD what makes you think she is DEAD?"  
  
" Well you don't know for sure" replied Mae.  
  
"If you won't come with me I will go alone".  
  
" I guess we can go, wait and we will leave on Friday" replied Mae.  
  
Jesse was so excited that he did not eat the rest of his supper, he just excused himself and went to pack every one knew he was excited.  
  
A few hours later everyone seemed to be packing. And Jesse was glad it was 2002 so they could take a car instead of walking ( like they had done almost 85 years before). The whole house was packed by 1 Am as Tuck went to talk to Jesse.  
  
" Jess, everything is packed and Miles and Mae and I think we can leave first thing tomorrow morning. If you would like that". "yes, of course thanks Tuck."  
  
  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER  
  
It had been a long trip, two days to be correct. Jesse suggested they go to their old cabin and stay there. Which they decided would be all right. As soon as they arrived they unpacked everything as fast as they could ( So that they could go out to eat and of course Jesse wanted to see whether Winnie had drunk from the spring or not)  
  
  
  
As they finished eating they drove to the Treegap Tiner. They read their menu's and decided they would each have hamburgers and fries and for a drink coke. When their waitress arrived Jesse was shocked to see that she looked so much like Winnie but she had not noticed him staring at her.  
  
" the four of us will have burgers and fries with some coke please"  
  
" Ok so that's 4 burgers 4 fries and 4 cokes?"  
  
" Yes thank you"  
  
At that point, the waitress left and brought our food 10 minutes later. She stared at then but quickly turned and left. "Winnie" told the manager that she was leaving for the night and that someone would have to cover table 4.  
  
The Tucks arrived home late that night and told Jesse to wait till the morning. Though he didn't care he KNEW that Winnie was alive. He KNEW Winnie was the girl at Treegap Diner. And slowly drifted off into a long dreamy sleep.  
  
The next chapter may be short but I will post two up. THX 


	2. The Dream

"Jesse. Jesse were are you?" someone called.  
  
" Over here. WINNIE?" cried Jesse  
  
Jesse was so excited to see her. She looked the exact same as he left her many years back. Her long brown silky hair, her beautiful gorgeous eyes.  
  
" Yes it is me. How are you, I've missed you so much."  
  
" So you are alive. I can't believe it is you" he spoke so soft that the light wind carried it away.  
  
" Lets go and swim in the lake. Like we did before you left.  
  
" Alright anything you wanna do is fine with me. Anything that will have you on my side".  
  
" So. can you swim or no?"  
  
" well, I tried but I couldn't  
  
As the hours went by Jesse was so glad to be with Winnie he did not care if they stayed there into he night and people heard he was glad to be with Winnie.  
  
Many hours later as the were sitting infront of the glowing fire Jesse asked Winnie  
  
" So you are alive right? You drank the water to be with me didn't you?"  
  
" Jesse I *Blah** Blah*  
  
Jesse could not hear a thing Winnie was saying. " Winnie I'm sorry, but I did not hear you could you say that again"  
  
" I *Blah* *Blah*" she spoke  
  
But everything was getting blurry as and he could not see or hear his beautiful Winnie.  
  
" WINNIE NO DON'T LEAVE PLEASE" Jesse shouted but could not hear her.  
  
At that moment he heard a voice calling him, not Winnie's voice. Though it sounded familir.  
  
" Jesse. Jesse. honey wake up. up up up"  
  
He realized it was just his mother and he woke up.  
  
" Mom, why did you have to wake me I was havin a great dream"  
  
" What of?" replied his mother  
  
"Winnie and me were together and laughing and dancin and havin a great old time"  
  
" Well it is breakfest and I am sure you want to go and see if Winnie is still alive don't you?"  
  
" yep I will be right down"  
  
Though Jesse was not going to look for winnie's grave because he knew she was alive after the dream he had and the girl he saw at the restaurant last night.  
  
" JESSE?"  
  
"Coming"  
  
and at that moment as Jesse sat at the table he heard a bloodcurdling scream from out doors. 


	3. Christina

As I was walking down the streets of Treegap I was hoping to find Winnie but I couldn't see her anywhere. As I passed the corner of the diner we ate at last night I saw her coming out very pissed off. Though I knew it wasn't the best time to talk to her, but I really had to.  
  
"Hey" I said as I reached her.  
  
" Hi" she said slowly  
  
" do I know you?" she said a little confused  
  
" Well, that depends is your name Winnie?" I said In a small cute voice with a sexy smirk on my face.  
  
" No." she said simply  
  
" Why. Wait I remember you, you are that guy who came with his parents to the diner last night right?"  
  
" ya" I said a little disappointed. But I knew this girl was Winnie she looked so much like her and I don't think Winnie had a twin  
  
" Well, I'm sorry that I stormed out will I was supposed to be serving u, you just look like this person I knew."  
  
I think she sort of had a day dream because she did not hear me say the first time when I asked her If she was alright.  
  
" Excuse me, I asked you if you were alright I don't think you heard me" I said so softly. I don't know why I felt sort of shy around her.  
  
" Oh sorry I was just thinking" she had that twinkle in he eye that Winnie had. " well no I just got fired for what happened last night, told me I was rude to leave you guys behind"  
  
" oh, well then I guess I'll go" I told her turning away.  
  
" No wait, I wanted to know If u wanted to get a cup of coffee or whatever?" she said very eager for me to stay I could tell by the tone and excitement in her voice.  
  
"Sure" I said  
  
We arrived at a little coffee shop called Starbucks. As we sat down the "GIRL" (that's right I never asked her name and I am sure she did not know my name) Anyways, she went to the bathroom as I thought of earlier. When I sat down for breakfast we heard a bloodcurdling scream it turned out to be a girl who got stuck in a bear trap. I personally think that they should not but those there in the first place cause things like that happen.  
  
When the girl came back she sat down quickly and asked me what my name was.  
  
" What is your name?" she said  
  
" Jesse, yours" at that moment I saw a tear and a twinkle in her eye and but quickly rubbed them away.  
  
" Cristina"  
  
we ordered our drinks and sat there talking for a few hours about life, and about us. When she glanced at her watch she said one word.  
  
" 3"  
  
" Ya, what do you mean,3"  
  
" I don't know"  
  
" I gotta go home for supper"  
  
" Meet me at the waterfall tomorrow at 230 and we can go swimming k"  
  
" I'd love to bye"  
  
as she got up to leave she said  
  
" I'm sorry"  
  
" what do you mean your sorry?" I looked confused and she could tell so easily  
  
" I lied about everything today" she choked up and ran out the door but turned around  
  
" I'll tell you everything tomorrow, I promise"  
  
Then left like that all I could hear was the little tinkle of the bell on the door. What could she have lied about? But I would find out tomorrow and I have to go home for supper I thought. But all I could think about through the rest of the dya was how could she be lying and what about I really wanted to know and bad.  
  
Before I went to bed I was comparing her to Winnie how she like fire red like Winnie (im just guessing same with the rest of stuff) how they both looked so much alike how she liked frogs and lileys and did not like to be a lady like woman like back then. She told me her parents wanted to make her like that she wanted to be like Winnie free and happy. I could not remember when I felt like this last. Then it hit me. The last time I felt like this was when I fell in love with Winnie. Was I in love with Christina? I think I am.  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger HHAHHAH I will update tomorrow tell me what you think and suggestions I wanna make it so u like it. 


	4. The Truth

I woke up extra early that day. I was cheerful. Something I have not been in a long time. I remember the last time I was with Winnie.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
We where on the wagon ready to go. Though it was raining, I knew Winnie was crying and so was I. I went to Winnie. We talked for a minute until my parents and Miles yelled it was time to go. I Ran onto the wagon turned to Winnie.  
  
" I will love you till the day I die!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Did she love me? I told her I would love her until the day I died. I knew my father talked to her about the spring I knew he told her not to drink the water. However, love conquers all, right? If Winnie truly loved me she would have drank from the spring. However, she was not dead yet. I have not found her grave. Therefore, she could still be alive.  
  
A few hours' later ma and pa came down. About twenty minutes later Miles came down. We ate breakfast. Ma and Pa decided to go and buy some food at the market. I was thinking about the last time I saw Winnie. Her brown hair plastered to her skin and her dress soaking but she was still the beautiful person I have seen. I looked at the clock 2:15. I had better get ready. I put on some swimming trunks and a muscle shirt. I had never used a towel so why now. How did she know about the waterfall? I just realized that she does not live close to the forest does she?  
  
I got there and she was reading.  
  
" I thought you'd never get here!"  
  
"why do ya say that its only 2:45"  
  
" No it 3:15" she giggled  
  
" but that's ok, lets swim" she added  
  
I was thinking about what she had said yesterday.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I'm sorry" she said  
  
"about what?" I asked her gently  
  
"I lied about everything to today"  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
" I'll tell you everything tomorrow, I promise"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
" Ok then let's go"  
  
I took of my shirt and she took off her tank top and jean shorts. We jumped in, swam for a while, and talked about our life before. Of course I had to lie I couldn't just tell her about the spring. Then out of nowhere she splashed me. We continued splashing for a long time. She looked at her watch and started to get out. She dried her self off then put her close on.  
  
" Where you going?" I asked  
  
" Well it's kinda getting late" she replied.  
  
" What time"  
  
"8:00"  
  
" Well, can we go for a walk first" I asked her politly  
  
" Sure"  
  
I got out and we started walking in silence. Until she broke it  
  
" So, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
" well, I was kind of hoping you were gonna tell me about yesterday night?"  
  
" Oh, right, lets see then." She hesitated  
  
" Jesse" she said a little scared  
  
"Yes!"  
  
" for starters my name isn't Christina"  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" My name is..  
  
OH big cliffhanger tell me what u think 


	5. The New Beginning

"Winnie" She said  
  
" Wh.wha.wha..what?"  
  
" That's right Jesse its me Winnie, I drank the water though you're father told me not to. Love conquers all, right." Winnie said  
  
" Yes. yes It does Winnie, I can't believe you drank it"  
  
" I did because. because I love you"  
  
" I love you too, but I have one question" I said a little confused  
  
" Yes,"  
  
" But, why did you say you're name was Christina?"  
  
" Because, I was scared, and I never knew you would come back to me."  
  
" Of course I would, I love you more than anything in the Universe!" I said starting to cry.  
  
" Winnie?"  
  
" uh,huh?"  
  
" Come home with me, it's been a long long day and Ma and PA and of course Miles would love to see you again, Pa thinks you didn't drink the water he will be happy and surprised"  
  
" Alright," I said cheerfully  
  
" let go"  
  
We walked and talked about our past after we left each other. Winnie went to school. She became a teacher. Then she had to stop before people got suspicious. She was a waitress in many places. Got lonely and adopted a little girl named Christina . She adopted her at the age of nine and she died 5 years before I came back. I told her that Ma and Pa sold lots of stuff Miles had become the greatest carpenter of all and that we traveled almost everywhere. Except to Paris. I told Winnie I was going to wait for her so we could climb all the stairs of the Efile Tower. Before we knew it we were standing in front of our cottage. I shouted out.  
  
" MA,PA, MILES come outside I have a surprise!"  
  
Ma came out first then Miles then Pa.  
  
" What is It son?" Pa asked  
  
" Everybody, Winnie drank the water she is standing right here with me where she belongs."  
  
After that everyone went crazy Ma hugged and Kissed in between her sobs pa gave her a humongous bear hug and Miles stood there for a moment shocked then came to his senses gave her a big smile and hugged her for the longest time.  
  
When everybody sat in the cozy little family room Ma started a fire and we talked for a while.  
  
" Winnie, what has been happening with you in the past years?" pa asked  
  
" Well, I got a degree and became a teacher for a few years, move a few towns away from here and became a waitress in a few places, came back here worked in a few stores, I just kept changing towns every five years, and kept changing my name. I adopted a nine year old girl named Christina, that was my new name recently. She died about five years ago. And in those five years I just hung around and waited for you guys to come back."  
  
" Well, sounds like you were busy but at the same time having fun at the same time!" Miles added  
  
" Yes, but all u Tucks were always on my mind" I replied  
  
" O, what sweet child" Mae added  
  
" Winnie I think we should be getting to bed its late" Jesse exclaimed  
  
" o yes, I'll see you all tomorrow, good night"  
  
" Good Night" Miles and Tuck and Mae Told me at the same time.  
  
Jesse and I went to bed. We slept upstairs in the room were Miles and Jesse always slept in. Me and Jesse sat in the same bed and laid down.  
  
" Winnie, I love you so much"  
  
" I love you too, but lets get some sleep we got a lot of stuff to do In the morning and the rest of tomorrow"  
  
"You're right, night Winnie"  
  
" Night Jess"  
  
I couldn't sleep I was to excited to have Jesse, Miles, Mae and Tuck back in my life. Miles came upstairs.  
  
" You asleep Winnie?" he asked  
  
"No"  
  
" Well I just wanted to tell you how glad I am that you are back, I missed you so much"  
  
" I missed you to Miles, What time is it?" I asked  
  
" 1:30"  
  
" Pretty late."  
  
" yes, good night Winnie"  
  
" Night Miles see ya tomorrow"  
  
After that I had no trouble sleeping I dreamt a long great dream about my new life with the Tucks. It was just the Beginning of something new. Something great and new. 


End file.
